Herblore Habitat
Herblore Habitat is a members only area that was released on 24 November 2010. It is based in the south-east area of Karamja, within the confines of a Jade vine grown from a cutting, with the help of some magic, by the witch doctor Papa Mambo. Participating in it involves growing plants and creating habitats with Farming and Construction, which attracts Jadinkos, reptilian plant creatures whose lives are linked to the vine. Once attracted to the area, the jadinkos can then be caught with Hunter for their vines. The vines can be used to make magical Juju potions with Herblore, which have varied effects, such as attracting rarer jadinkos to the habitat, increasing hunting success, summoning special spirits or increasing experience in certain skills. Requirements To begin using the habitat area effectively a player must have a minimum of 54 Farming, 70 Hunter, and 54 Herblore. The highest requirements for utilising all content in the habitat are 80 Farming, 81 Hunter, 75 Herblore, and 55 Agility. A Construction level of 80 is extremely helpful, but can be assisted by another player or substituted for cash payments. It is highly recommended to have at least 56 Construction to avoid spending large sums of money. Players should also have money, a hatchet and farming tools stored in a tool leprechaun or on their tool belts. There are no quest requirements. Getting started To get started, players must travel to the habitat. It is advised to bring money in one's money pouch to purchase supplies. Players can teleport directly to the habitat by purchasing a juju teleport spiritbag for 2,000 coins from Bettamax, who roams the western side of Taverley. The spiritbag teleports the player to the northern part of the habitat near Papa Mambo. (Papa Mambo also sells spiritbags.) It's also possible to get there on foot. The entrance is east of Shilo Village and east of the waterfall, on the south bank of the river. Climb over the vines to get inside. Shilo Village can be reached using Vigroys cart or Karamja gloves 3. Alternatively use a ring of duelling to teleport to the Duel Arena, run to the Al-Kharid Gnome Glider, and fly to Karamja (Gandius). From here, run north west around the water then south west until you come to stepping stones. Jump across the stones, run east, and climb over the vines. Once at the habitat, players should talk to Papa Mambo located at the habitat entrance. First-time players can ask Papa Mambo for free seeds to get started. Players can also purchase hunter and farming gear from his shop if necessary. To begin, a new player will need a few marasamaw plants, a noose wand, and blossom seeds. It is important to note that there are no level requirements to enter the habitat. So, for example, if a clue scroll requires a player to enter the habitat, they can enter the area and complete the scroll. Areas There are areas separated into 4 camps by the vines. North camp * Papa Mambo's Shop. All the critical supplies you require can be purchased from Papa Mambo (except for hatchets, which are needed to clear the fruit tree patch) * The cauldron, which is just east of Papa Mambo, is a water supply for both vials and watering cans * Hunting area (marasamaw trapping only) **Common jadinko **Amphibious jadinko **Draconic jadinko Middle camp *Zombie farmer, who can look over all but the vine flower patch and second vine herb patch *Astlayrix, who will keep track of jadinko preferences * Farming features **Vine flower patch (northeast patch) **Vine bush patch (southwest patch) **Vine herb patch (southeast patch) **Regular fruit tree patch (northwest patch) **Regular compost bin, located on the east side **Tool leprechaun * Environmental feature patch, located in the centre South camp * Deposit box, located in the southwest corner * Agility shortcut giving access to the east camp, located in the northeast corner * Tunnel into the Jadinko Lair, near the Deposit Box. (Must be unlocked from the Jadinko Lair first) * Hunting area (marasamaw trapping) **Igneous jadinko **Cannibal jadinko **Aquatic jadinko **Carrion jadinko * Hunting area (tracking) **Shadow jadinko **Diseased jadinko **Camouflaged jadinko East camp This part of the camp is an island accessed using an agility shortcut which requires 55 agility. Using this shortcut yields 30 agility experience in three parts of ten for climbing the vine, crossing the vine, and climbing back down the vine. The shortcut can be failed which results in the player having to try again. Players must climb onto the vine from the South camp. * Vine herb patch * Hunter area (marasamaw trapping only) **Saradomin jadinko **Guthix jadinko **Zamorak jadinko File:Herblore Habitat north camp.png|North camp File:Herblore Habitat centre camp.png|Centre camp File:Herblore Habitat south camp.png|South camp Farming Farming in Herblore Habitat is the most important skill here. Without the minimum requirement of level 54, the flowers which attract the most basic jadinko cannot be planted, thus there will be nothing to hunt, and therefore no ingredients to make potions. The scroll of life from dungeoneering works with all of the farming patches in Herblore Habitat. Inside the middle camp of Herblore Habitat, there are several farming patches: *A vine flower patch, for growing vine flowers *A vine bush patch, for growing vine bushes *A vine herb patch, for growing vine herbs (a second vine herb patch is located in the east camp) *A fruit tree patch, for growing all normal fruit trees Tending the patches Tending the patches is done in the normal way: #Remove weeds with a rake #Optionally add compost, supercompost or cast Fertile Soil #Plant seeds with a seed dibber #Water plants (only vine flowers and fruit tree saplings need to be watered, as usual) #Harvest plants (herbs require a spade) #Remove plants (chop down fruit trees with a hatchet and remove the stump with a spade or remove bushes with a spade) Note: Like other patches, weeds will not grow back if Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift has been completed and the weed-free patch ability has been enabled. Tool leprechaun Herblore Habitat has a tool leprechaun, who gives access to the same tool store as all other leprechauns. This leprechaun can also store 30 of each of the following: Juju potions *Juju hunter potion *Juju farming potion *Scentless potion *Saradomin's blessing *Guthix's gift *Zamorak's favour Vines *Corrupt vine *Marble vine *Shadow vine *Saradomin vine *Zamorak vine *Guthix vine He cannot note clean herbs. Compost There is a Compost Bin in the habitat farming area that works the same as compost bins at allotment patches. Several items from Herblore Habitat can be used to make compost in any compost bin. Pungent vines make Supercompost when put into the compost bin. Vine herbs make regular Compost. Compost is very important to successful farming because it affects growth, disease, and harvest similar to regular farming. It is recommended to use supercompost whenever possible. Vine flower patch The vine flower patch is the most basic patch for attracting jadinkos. Only vine flowers can be planted in this patch. Flower seeds are easy to obtain because they are the only seed that can be purchased. Players can buy all three colours from Papa Mambo for 50gp each. The vine flower patch can not be protected by the zombie farmer. Vine herb patches There are two vine herb patches at the habitat: one is in the middle camp, while the other can be found in the east camp. It is often worthwhile to use the Witchdoctor mask teleport in order to get back to the middle camp from the second patch. Only vine herbs may be grown here. The seeds can be obtained from hunting the jadinkos. Only the vine herb patch in the middle camp can be protected by paying the zombie farmer. Since vine herb seeds are so rare it is worthwhile to pay to have them watched. Unless you find you are getting more seeds than you can grow, use the patch in the east camp only if it is absolutely necessary or if you intend to remain close by to keep an eye on them. Vine bush patch Vine bushes are required to attract some jadinkos. The berries harvested from vine bushes can be used as payment to the Zombie farmer to protect the more valuable vine herbs samaden (5 kalferberries) and shengo (5 lergberries). Fruit tree patch The Fruit tree patch can grow any type of fruit tree, but only Apple, Banana, and Orange trees will attract jadinkos. Players may only receive apple, banana and orange seeds from the jadinkos. Players who do not play Herblore Habitat can still use this patch for regular farming. Zombie farmer The Zombie farmer can protect three patches in return for payment. He can protect the Vine herb patch, the Vine bush patch, and the Fruit tree patch. Jadinkos Jadinkos are creatures that can be hunted in the Herblore Habitat. Ten types of jadinkos are caught using box trapping with a Marasamaw plant and an optional withered vine or pungent vine as the bait. The other three jadinko types are tracked and caught with a noose wand. Each jadinko requires certain environmental conditions in order to be attracted to the hunter areas. Three of the jadinkos caught with a marasamaw plant are named after the three main gods and their preferences change every week and are different for every player. The other ten jadinkos have the same environmental preferences each week. Astlayrix, who is found in the middle camp, can give the player more information about catching jadinkos and keeps track of jadinko preferences for the player. Box trapping The following jadinkos can be caught by box trapping with a marasamaw plant. Tracking The following jadinkos can be caught by tracking, which requires a noose wand. Construction Construction plays a role in Herblore Habitat. The jadinkos have certain preferences that allow them to be caught. One of these preferences is an environmental feature. You do not gain Construction experience for building the habitat, it uses no materials, and you don't need a saw or hammer. It is possible to boost up to 3 Construction levels by making and drinking tea in your player owned house, then quickly teleporting to the Herblore Habitat area (with a Juju teleport spiritbag or the Witchdoctor mask) to build the required feature. If you do not have the Construction levels required to build the habitats, talk to Papa Mambo and select the 'Build' option. You will need to do this each time you change the habitat without the required Construction level. It can cost up to 80,000 coins to build a single habitat. Note: Players can request assistance from other players in order to meet the required levels. Neither player will receive experience (because the action doesn't grant experience), but this allows players to build the habitat feature for free. Potions Potions can be made out of the many items collected while hunting and farming. Each has a unique ability. * All juju potions must be made in special Juju vials obtained from Papa Mambo. * Of the various juju potions, only 6 types can be stored with the Tool leprechaun at Herblore Habitat—and they must be 3-dose vials. They are: Juju hunter potion, Juju farming potion, Scentless potion, Saradomin’s blessing, Guthix’s gift, and Zamorak’s favour. The others can only be stored in your bank. * The effects of the scroll of cleansing from dungeoneering work with all of the potions in Herblore Habitat. * Potions can be decanted at the Grand Exchange. Rewards Besides receiving experience and Juju potions, players can earn weekly experience rewards and a costume. Strange rocks may also be found whilst training in the area. Weekly experience If you catch at least one of each jadinko in one week, Papa Mambo will tell you to come to him to receive your reward. The reset time is the same as penguin's and the circus' reset, i.e., Wednesday 00:00 UTC. You may choose to receive experience in farming, hunter, or herblore. The amount of xp earned is equal to twice as much xp you would get for turning in a pair of strange rocks. If you then catch at least one of each God jadinko in the same week, Papa Mambo will tell you to come to him again to receive another reward - which will be 50% of the regular jadinko reward. If you catch the God jadinkos before catching the regular ones, you will NOT get a message from Papa Mambo about collecting all the Gods, but you can still claim the bonus reward after you catch all 10 regular jadinkos. If you catch all the jadinkos but do not claim your reward from Papa Mambo, the reward will be lost at the next reset. The formula is \text{Experience} = 2x^2 - 4x + 200 , where x is the skill level. template = Template:Herblore_Habitat_calc form = shf result = shr param = 1|Skill's Level||int|1-99 Extra experience in Herblore Habitat In addition to the "chunk" experience bonus given by Papa Mambo for catching all three god jadinkos in a given week, there is a thirty minute experience bonus given to all Herblore habitat related Hunting, Farming, and Herblore training. This time begins when you collect your chunk experience bonus, and ends prematurely if you log out, so do not collect your reward unless you are ready to use the thirty minutes or do not care. The bonus experience depends on the witchdoctor clothing you're wearing, with the mask and top giving 2% each and the legs 1%. Witchdoctor camouflage gear On any week that you catch all of the normal jadinkos at least once, you will have a random chance to get either the Witchdoctor legs or Witchdoctor robes, regardless of what piece(s) you have already obtained. You will receive the Witchdoctor mask when you've managed to catch all three god jadinkos at least once in the same week as you caught the ten regular jadinkos. Please note that if you already own one or more Witchdoctor masks you will not receive an additional one after capturing all the normal and god jadinkos. The drop trick can be used to bypass this restriction. In order to obtain all 3 pieces, you must have 55 Agility, 81 Hunter, 77 Farming, 54 Herblore and optionally 80 Construction (or money to pay for habitats to be built). Boosts and assists can be used. You should also note that you can only get one piece of either witchdoctor robes/legs during the same week and it is not uncommon for a player to get the same piece multiple weeks in a row. This set can be stored in the armour case of a player's costume room. All three items are stored together. After obtaining one or more pieces of the witchdoctor armour, if a player talks to Pauline Polaris at the Livid Farm on Lunar Isle, they will receive Mambo's potion which, when consumed, will grant the player an extra 3,000 farming experience. You can only receive the potion after having watched the Livid Farm introduction. Trivia *There was a glitch where juju potions gave no Herblore experience when made. This was fixed 15 October 2013. Category:Construction Category:Herblore Category:Hunter